Peur de l'abandon
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: J-11 avant les fêtes de noël, le bonheur devrait s'afficher sur tout les visages, cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Scott ... Allait-il passer les fêtes seul ou en compagnie de son petit-ami partit suite à un accident survenue deux jours auparavant.


Un OS pour Darness M, je vous conseil fortement ces fictions et OS :)  
J'espère que mon OS vous plaira et désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

J-11, encore onze jours avant les fêtes, onze jours où Scott était censé faire le tour des magasins afin de trouver les derniers cadeaux à destination de ses amis, mais surtout celui de son petit-ami, enfin si il pouvait toujours le désigner comme petit-ami, mais il se trouvait assis là à la table avec une assiette de pâte à peine entamé devant lui. A vraie dire plus rien n'avait de goûts, il pourrait y avoir le meilleur plat au monde qu'il le trouverais tout aussi fade. Tout avait commencé deux jours auparavant, lorsque Kira était revenue à Beacon Hills.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Scott sortait tout juste du lycée en compagnie de Stiles quand il vit une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un an sur le parking, plus précisément en bas des marches. Les deux meilleurs amis stoppèrent leur marche sous le coup de la surprise, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à voir Kira, car oui c'était bien elle, alors qu'elle était partit il y a un an jour pour jour sans laisser de mot ni d'appel, rien, elle était juste partit avec sa famille. Scott avait mis trois mois avant de s'en remettre, c'était surtout la venue d'un nouvel élève qui l'avait aidé à passer à autre chose.

Les deux amis décidèrent de continuer leur chemin sans lui prêter attention, cependant cela n'était pas le cas d Kira qui se précipita sur celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-ami et commença à l'embrasser amoureusement. Sous le choque, Scott ne fit pas un geste et ce fut à cet instant qu'un brun au yeux vert sortit lui aussi du bâtiment, avec pour but de rejoindre le garçon qui fait battre son cœur depuis neuf mois maintenant. Il se retrouva paralyser face au tableau se déroulant devant lui et c'est que lorsque cette fille décolla les lèvres de celle de son ... Copain ? Que son cerveau se remit à fonctionner, ce fut donc le cœur en morceau qu'il partit directement à sa voiture et rentra chez lui sans le moindre mot et le moindre regard pour celui qu'il aime.

Du coté de Scott ce fut avec horreur qu'il vit Theo partir du lycée sans venir vers lui, ni chercher à comprendre. Alors qu'il allait le rejoindre son ancienne petite-amie ce mit face à lui.

« - Tu m'avais tellement manqué Scott, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !  
\- Pardon ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a disparus tu jour au lendemain sans laisser le moindre mot !  
\- Je suis désolé, ma mère a eu une mutation et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, puis entre le déménagement, les papier à remplir pour la nouvelle école et mon intégration je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer de message.  
\- Ne me fait pas croire qu'en un an tu n'a jamais eu le temps !  
\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, je suis tellement désolé, mais j'ai réussis à convaincre mes parents de me faire réintégrer le lycée de Beacon Hills afin d'être auprès de toi.  
\- Sauf qu'entre temps j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- C'est pas possible, répondit Kira après avoir digéré l'information, on est heureux ensemble !  
\- Était heureux ! Oui j'étais heureux avec toi, mais lorsque tu es partis ça m'a anéantit, il m'a fallut trois mois pour me mettre en tête que c'était terminé entre nous !  
\- Mais non, c'est pas finis !  
\- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais sauter de joie en te revoyant après un an de silence ? Tu rêve éveiller ma pauvre, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je suis heureux maintenant et je ne souhaite pas le quitter pour revenir à tes cotés !  
\- Le ?  
\- Oui ''le'', c'est un garçon et il s'appelle Theo, et maintenant je dois le rejoindre car par ta faute il est partit et je refuse de le perdre. »

Scott reprit sa route et se dirigea vers sa moto afin de rejoindre Theo et de s'expliquer. Kira, pour ça part, voulut le rattraper mais Stiles l'en empêcha tout en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici et que si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas entre Scott et Theo il lui montrerais ce que ça donne un Stiles en colère, avant de partir à son tour vers sa jeep.

Scott avait tenté de voir Theo en allant chez lui mais ce dernier avait fait promettre à ses parents de ne pas le laisser entrer. Il l'avait appeler un bon nombre de fois, de même pour les messages envoyé, mais aucune réponse obtenue. Le lendemain Theo ne vint pas en cours et Scott retourna chez lui afin d'essayer de le voir, cependant il repartit une nouvelle fois sans avoir pus le voir, Stiles avait essayé lui aussi mais Theo ne voulait voir personne.

Au lycée Theo était décrit comme quelqu'un de sans cœur, narcissique, égocentrique, personne savait pourquoi Scott sortait avec lui. Mais en réalité Theo était une tout autre personne, il se cachait juste derrière un masque afin de ne plus être le souffre douleur qu'il était étant petit, sa plus grande peur était l'abandon et là c'est ce qu'il ressentait. La vue de Scott et cette fille entrain de s'embrasser l'avait brisé, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était partit directement, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde voie son visage ravagé par les larmes. Lui qui pensait avoir trouver la bonne personne, il venait de découvrir de la pire des façons qu'il avait eu tord …

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Le quatorze décembre, Theo et Scott ne c'était toujours pas revu malgré l'insistance de ce dernier. Kira tentait de reconquérir Scott mais Stiles finit par agir et mettre un terme ne manière définitif à son harcèlement et fit en sorte qu'elle quitte de nouveau la ville, il n'aimait pas humilier les gens mais par sa faut son meilleur était une nouvelle fois anéantis alors pas de pitié pour elle.

Une fois le problème Yukimura réglé, Stiles devait s'occuper de réunir le couple brisé et pour cela il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il contacta la seul personne capable de lui procurer des places pour le match des lakers contre les clippers qui ce déroulait le jour même à Los Angeles, bien sur c'était juste pour pouvoir mettre la main sur Theo et lui expliquer que non Scott ne le trompe pas et qu'il était bel et bien fou amoureux de lui, ce n'était absolument pas pour pouvoir revoir l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross du lycée, le fameux Jackson Whittemore.

Comme il l'avait prédit Jackson réussit facilement à se procurer deux places pour le match, Stiles ayant traqué le portable de Theo, le retrouva facilement. Cependant lui parler fut une chose beaucoup moins facile, il dut attendre la fin de la première mi-temps avant de pouvoir aller le voir, ce qui semblait déranger grandement Jackson. Une fois que l'hyperactif réussit emmener Theo à l'écart il put enfin lui parler.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Stilinski, ton chère meilleur ami t'a demander de m'annoncer que c'était bien finit entre nous deux et qu'il est partit embrocher l'autre pute !  
\- Hey, je te permet pas ! Je sais que ce que tu as vue peut prêter à confusion mais je peux tout t'expliquer.  
\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que finalement il c'est rendue compte qu'il n'était pas gay et que c'est les filles qui le branchait ? Je sais ce que j'ai vue, j'ai vue celui qui disais être mon petit-ami embrasser cette fille, alors ne va pas me faire croire qu'il m'aimait réellement !  
\- Mais si justement, il t'aime abrutit ! Cette fille c'était Kira, celle qui était partit sans rien dire, celle qui lui a brisé le cœur ! Je vais te dire une chose, même lorsqu'il était avec elle ou Alisson sa première petite-amie, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureux que les moments où il était avec toi ou quand il parlait de toi ! Tu es celui qui le fait rire, qui le fait sourire … Qui le rend heureux, tu le rend heureux et jamais il ne retournerait auprès de Kira. Il t'aime trop pour ça.  
\- Arrête tes beau discours Stiles … Peut importe ce que les autres pouvait dire j'aimais réellement Scott, s'emporta Theo, toutes les personnes dont je me suis approché on finit par me trahir alors quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai pensé qu'un jour lui aussi m'abandonnerais, je m'y étais préparer ! Les mois sont passé et j'ai commencé par me dire que finalement peut être qu'il était différent, puis j'ai finis par me dire que c'était la bonne personne, celle que je pouvais aimer et que rien ne pourrait me séparer ! Mais finalement je me suis trompé … Je ne pourrais jamais trouver le bonheur …  
\- Tu as finis de sortir tes conneries, fit Jackson qui était resté jusque là à l'écart, de toute les personnes que je connaisse McCall est de loin le mec le plus barbant lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour !  
\- Tu es qui toi ?  
\- Juste une personne qui a été dans la même classe que couille droite et couille gauche depuis la primaire, Jackson ne prêta aucune attention à Stiles qui protesta sur les surnoms employé, et des deux je peux t'affirmer une chose, c'est que Scott est de loin le plus romantique. Tellement romantique que ça en devient écœurant. Donc c'est impossible qu'il puisse te tromper. Alors maintenant tu bouge ton cul et tu vas le voir immédiatement, peut importe que le match va reprendre, je te rembourserais les billets si il faut mais tu file chez McCall !  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je casse ou pas avec lui ? Tu n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier !  
\- Il se trouve que temps que votre histoire n'est pas réglé je ne peux pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec l'hyperactif à ma droite.  
\- Une discussion ? Quel discussion ?  
\- Une discussion que je souhaite avoir avec toi depuis deux jours mais c'est impossible étant donné que tu ne parle que du moyen de te venger de Yukimura, et même ça réalisé tu dois t'occuper des histoires de couple de ton meilleur ami ! Alors toi, rétorqua l'ancien capitaine en désignant Theo du doigt, tu monte dans cette putain de voiture, fit-il en désignant la voiture qui l'avait amené lui et Stiles au match, et tu va voir McCall afin d'avoir un vraie discussion avec lui, et fait gaffe car je serais si tu l'a réellement fait ou pas ! Quand à toi, continua t-il en se tournant vers Stiles, tu me suis et on va avoir notre discussion ! »

Jackson tira Stiles sa suite, tandis que Theo resta un instant sur place sans pouvoir bouger tellement surpris par cet élan de colère. A vraie dire il avait un peu mentit à Stiles, il ne se foutait pas de Scott, mais il avait peur qu'une fois en face de lui tout cela devienne réel et qu'il ce retrouve définitivement seul. Il voulait croire en leur parole, mais la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il décida de rallumer son portable éteint depuis ce fameux jour et c'est plus de trois-cent messages et autant d'appel manqué qui s'affichèrent sur son écran, tous de Scott. Il commença à les lire un par un, au bout du cinquantième il se dirigea vers la voiture de Jackson où le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte, durant les quinze minutes de trajet le menant à l'aéroport, l'heure de vol qui s'en suivit ainsi que les trente minutes de trajets en voitures qui séparait San Francisco et Beacon Hills, Theo eu le temps de lire la totalité des messages laissé par Scott, les larmes commençaient à couler de nouveau au fur et à mesure des messages …

Une fois devant la maison de la famille McCall il hésita de nouveau, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre afin de voir ce que faisais Scott, la lumière de la cuisine étant la seule allumé et la voiture de Mélissa n'étant pas là il déduisit rapidement que le brun était seul chez lui. Une fois à la fenêtre c'est un Scott avachit sur la table, une assiette peine touché en face de lui, les traces de lames encore présente sur ses joues et une photo d'eux deux dans sa main. À cette vision son cœur se serra, peut être qu'il avait eu tord et qu'il avait réellement trouvé l'amour auprès de lui …

Il décida d'entrer en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea dans la cuisine, il ramassa l'assiette en prenant garde de ne pas le réveillé et commanda des pizzas, à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient ils commandaient une pizza une fois réconcilié afin d'avoir aucune vaisselle à faire et de pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre le plus longtemps possible. La commande terminé il s'accroupit à coté de Scott, il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Scott et essuya délicatement les traces laissé par les larmes, le brun se mit à bouger légèrement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, il s'attendait à voir sa mère mais du cligner plusieurs fois les paupières avant de se rendre compte que la personne qui se trouvait face à lui n'était nullement sa mère.

Scott se leva d'un coup et tenta de se remémorer ce que Stiles lui avait dit de faire afin de vérifier si il était en plein rêve ou non, il compta ses doigts, lut ce qui était marqué sur le frigo, tout était normal alors c'était bel et bien réel, Theo se trouvait bien en face de lui. À peine Theo c'était-il relevé que Scott lui sauta au coup et répéta inlassablement combien il était désolé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulut embrasser cette fille, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent, tout ceci entrecoupé de je t'aime. Theo referma ses bras autour du corps de Scott et lui murmura combien lui aussi il était désolé de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de nombreuse minutes, se fut seulement lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre qu'ils sortirent de leur bulle.

« - Il faut que j'aille ouvrir mon cœur, annonça Theo à voix basse, le livreur ne va pas attendre toute la soirée.  
\- Pizza ?  
\- Ta préféré. »

Scott embrassa tendrement son petit ami avant de le laisser aller récupérer leur repas du soir, en attendant le propriétaire des lieux partit directement dans sa chambre afin de s'installer confortablement dans son lit, que demander de mieux qu'en guise de repas un simple pizza qui une fois terminé ne laisse qu'un carton vite mit de côté pour des activités autrement plus intime.

Leur soirée de réconciliation se passa donc dans le lit de Scott à se partager une pizza, suivit de nombreux câlin plus ou moins approfondis, tout comme leur nombreux baisés.

Le lendemain matin Scott fut réveiller par la sonnerie de son portable lui signalant la réception d'un message, il prit le plus discrètement possible son téléphone de manière pas réveiller Theo qui dormait paisiblement contre lui, il ouvrit le message de Stiles et put voir une photo de Jackson entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner au lit, il eut peine le temps de se poser la question du pourquoi et du comment qu'il reçut une seconde photo où il pouvait voir son meilleur ami embrasser le châtain, avec comme message « Theo m'a envoyé un message hier soir pour me prévenir de votre réconciliation, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux bro ! Pour ma part, comme tu peux le voir j'ai moi aussi trouvé le bonheur ! ». Scott mis quelque instant à reprendre conscience avec la réalité, Stiles et Jackson ensemble, personne ne l'aurait imaginé, mais le plus important c'était qu'ils furent heureux. Le brun reposa son téléphone et se cala de nouveau auprès de son compagnon, bien décidé à profiter de chaque moment passé à ses côté. Il murmura un dernier « Je t'aime mon cœur » avant de se rendormir tranquillement.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous a plut :)  
Et je vous dit à très bientôt pour un nouvel OS Stackson ^^


End file.
